


Angels Don't Always Come From the Sky

by MiraculouslyCurious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damianette, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, damienette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyCurious/pseuds/MiraculouslyCurious
Summary: When Marinette's class is chosen to go on a class trip to Gotham, crime capitol of the world, how will Marinette deal with being Ladybug, dealing with Lila and her lies, along with dealing with a certain boy she just can't keep her mind off of? In the end, it's all up to fate, chance, and luck.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne
Comments: 34
Kudos: 361





	1. Introducing Little Miss Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on A03, and I hope you enjoy :)

The last few months of Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life had been _living hell_. It all started when Lila Rossi transferred to her school; Françoise Dupont. She lied constantly in order to gain popularity and take all of Marinette’s friends away. When she first promised to make her friend-less, Mari doubted she could do it. She thought her friendships were strong and couldn’t be broken. Boy, was she wrong.

Only a few people stuck by her side; Adrien, Max, Juleka, Alix, and surprisingly, Chloè. Chloè came up to her after school one day and begged for forgiveness, stating “Listen, Dupa- Marinette. I’d rather be on the right side of this war and that starts with you. Lila’s tower of lies _will_ crumble, and we will build a new kingdom on a sturdy foundation made of trust.”

After hearing these words come from Chloè’s mouth, Marinette promptly gave Chloé a huge hug and dragged her towards the rest of the squad. Chloè apologized to each of them and promised to do better in the future.

Minutes into their newfound friendship, Chloé managed to figure out that Mari was Ladybug. Marinette smiled and held the Bee miraculous out to her. At first sight of the haircomb, she insisted that she wasn't worthy. Mari laughed and explained that she'd changed for the better and she wanted to give her a second chance. That was the day that Princess Honey joined the team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later, Marinette stumbled upon the Martha and Thomas Wayne essay contest. She eagerly wrote an essay that worked with the prompt given and waited nervously for the results. In the middle of class, her phone dinged, causing the class to stare. She nervously unlocked her phone before checking her email. “Yes!” She squealed happily. Mme. Bustier raised an eyebrow. “Marinette? Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

Marinette swallowed before replying. “Yes actually. Our class was chosen for the Martha and Thomas Wayne Trip. So in two weeks, we’re going to Gotham.” She shrunk back into her chair, waiting for them to start screaming at me for lying and that we weren’t going. However, little miss liar herself spoke up first. “Oh my gosh! My Damiboo must’ve pulled so many strings to get us that trip after I entered it! I must make sure I thank him later.”

Alya looked at Lila adoringly. “Girl, you never mentioned having a boyfriend! I need the tea! Spill girl!”

Lila blushed, twirling her hair. “Well, we are on and off y’know... but it’s so nice of him to think of me! I’m hoping we can reconnect on this trip and Marinette doesn’t get jealous of me.”

Rose smiled. “Don’t worry Lila! We’ll do everything we can to get you to reconnect with your ‘damiboo’. It's nice to know that you're able to keep a relationship going where there are no secrets between each other”

Rose shot a pointed look at Juleka. Rose and Juleka had broken up a month before due to Lila's lying habits. Rose believed every word that came out of the liars mouth, including the few select sentences that involved badmouthing Juleka when said girl wasn't around. Apparently, Lila had told Rose that Juleka was cheating on Rose with another person. Rose, being Rose, broke up with Juleka despite Juleka's attempts to convince Rose that she hadn't. Heartbroken and completely pissed, Juleka made her way to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and apologized profusely to Marinette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Sleep Deprived Designer** | @marinettedesigns  
Was lucky enough to be able to hang out with @babycouffaine and @TheRealQueenBee today! Can't wait for our school trip to Gotham in a few weeks!


	2. It's a bird, It's a plane, no, It's the Gotham City Sirens!

Two weeks later, and the day of the trip arrived. Chloè’s dad had paid for the six to have first class tickets, as Chloè said she would ‘accept nothing less for her and the people she tolerates’. 

Upon arriving at the gate, Lila walked up to Mme. Bustier and whimpered. “Mme. Bustier, do you think I could have Marinette’s ticket? My tinnitus is acting up again and I think it would help if I could sit towards the front of the plane.” She simpered. “Also, would it be alright if Alya had Chloè’s ticket? For some reason, Chloè doesn’t like me, so sitting next to her would make me extremely uncomfortable.” 

Adrien, who had been listening to the entire conversation stepped in. “Mme. Bustier, if Lila really needed to sit at the front of the plane, she can pay for her own upgrade. Chloè’s dad paid hundreds of dollars in order for us to have these tickets.” 

Mme. Bustier tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I’m sorry Miss Rossi, but Mr. Agreste has a point. If you really need to sit upfront, go head over to that desk over there. I’m sure someone could help you upgrade your ticket." 

Lila scowled before plastering on a fake smile. "That's alright Mme. Bustier. I'll live-"

"Boarding for flight 1301 to Gotham, New Jersey has begun. Please make your way to gate 7 to begin boarding." A voice announced through the airport speakers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All in all, the flight went pretty smoothly. Adrien, Chloé, Juleka, Max, Alix and Mari were happy in the quiet of first class until they landed. The minute the plane touched the ground, Lila and her followers ran off the plane to the baggage claim. 

Mari's small group followed behind, attempting to distinguish their bags from the others on the baggage claim. When her friends finally found their bags, Marinette still didn't have hers.

"Do you want us to wait with you Mari-bug?" Chloé asked

"It's alright Chlo. I'll meet you guys out front." Mari replied, looking around to see if she had missed her bag. 

Chloé nodded, looking less than satisfied by the answer she received before dragging Adrien and Max out the door. Juleka chuckled before grabbing her bag and following them, Alix not far behind.

Marinette walked around the baggage claim for a bit before finally locating her pink suitcase, hidden behind a trashcan.  _ "Lila..."  _ She thought bitterly, rolling her eyes. 

She walked out of the airport, just in time to see the bus pull away from the building. 

She palmed her forehead. Thinking she should've expected this, she whipped out her phone and pulled up the map application, setting it to the location of the hotel. She sighed _. “Looks like I’ve got an hours worth of a walk from here.”  _ She shook her head before setting off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look Ivy darlin’, what’s a girl doing all alone?” Harley Quinn asked her girlfriend. 

“I’m not sure dear. Why don’t we go check on her?” Ivy replied. 

Harley grinned before walking up to Marinette and tapping her on the shoulder. Marinette spun around quickly. 

“Hey dearie, you all right? Why are you walkin’ round’ Gotham all alone?” Harley asked, eyes full of worry. 

The girl shrugged. “I’m here on a class trip... except my class left me at the airport... so now I’m walking to my hotel.” She smiled weakly. 

Harley waited a few seconds before exploding. “Your class just  _ left you at the airport?!  _ In  _ Gotham of all places?!  _ “ 

The girl nodded slowly. “Oh my, I’m sorry! I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Marinette and I’m from Paris!” 

Ivy smiled. “I’m Ivy, but most people know me as Posion Ivy. The clown looking one is Harley Quinn.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened. “You guys aren’t going to... hurt me or anything right?” She asked softly. 

Ivy shook her head vigorously. “Marigold, you’re safe with us. Neither one of us has committed a crime in the past two years. Although, I think Harley is tempted to go kill that class of yours.” 

Marinette stifled a giggle. “I’d help you with that! As long as we can blame some freak accident, like the cake in the room exploded.” 

Harley smiled widely. “Ivy, can we keep her? Please?” 

Marinette laughed. “Maybe we can start with you guys helping me get to my hotel?” 

Ivy chuckled. “For sure Marigold.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later, Harley, Ivy, and Marinette arrived at the hotel. 

“Mari darlin’ would you mind putting your number in? We’d love to see you again.” Harley asked, handing her phone to the younger girl. 

Marinette happily agreed, putting her contact information into the phone before pressing the save button. “Wait! We need to take a selfie for you guys to use as my profile picture!” Marinette smiled happily. 

“We’d love that!” Ivy replied, smiling towards the camera. 

Marinette handed the phone back to Harley before hugging both of them. “Thank you guys so much. I hope to see you again!” 

“Bye Marigold!” Ivy called as Mari walked into the hotel lobby.

**HahaHarley** | @HarleyQuinn

Today, @PosionIvy and I met Marigold! She’s the sweetest little thing and if anyone tries to hurt her, they’ll have to answer to her Aunt Harley and Aunt Ivy.

|

| 

_ replying to @PoisonIvy and @HarleyQuinn _

|

**I joke, I joke** | @JokesOnYou

If you guys are Aunt Harley and Aunt Ivy, can I be Uncle Jack? 

|

| 

_ replying to @PoisonIvy, @HarleyQuinn, and @JokesOnYou _

_ \ _

**Nightwing** | @nightofthewing

Please tell me you guys aren’t planning to kidnap a flower on Twitter...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Model Boy** | @adrienagreste 

Did you know that there’s such a thing as a merry-go-round for bags at the airport? #moreyouknow #mindblown

|

|

_ replying to @adrienagreste _

|

**Chloè** | @TheRealQueenBee

@gabrielagreste , you really need to expose your child to the world more…


	3. The Bug meets (some of) the Bats

Trying to sneak up to her room unnoticed by Lila and her sheep failed almost immediately.

“Why’d you sneak off for attention?! Lila needed to lay down because she had a migraine and we didn’t want her to pass out! Because of you not being with us, we haven’t been able to get out room keys, so Lila is just getting worse.” Alya huffed angrily. “And It’s all your fault you little attention seeker. I can’t believe I was ever your friend.”

Marinette stared at Alya, completely speechless. “Alya, I didn’t ’sneak off for attention’ as you put it. Someone hid my bag and by the time I found it, you guys had already left.”

Alya shook her head disapprovingly at Marinette. “I can’t believe you’d lie just to get pity.” Alya spun on her heel, heading back to Lila’s side.

Mari stared in shock before Chloé tackled her. “Mari-bug, we’re so sorry! We tried to tell Mme. Bustier that you weren’t on the bus, but Lila started crying that her head was ‘going to explode’. Anyways, what happened?!”

“Oh you know. Lila decided to hide my luggage behind a trash can and when I finally found it and made my way outside, the bus was gone.” Mari recited, rolling her eyes.

“How’d you get back?” Max asked “There was a twenty percent chance of you being kidnapped, twenty percent of being robbed, and a ten percent chance of being murdered.”

“I may have had a bit of help from some friendly sirens.” Marinette replied, smiling, choosing to ignore the last part of Max's sentence.

Alix’s face lit up. “Did you meet Harley Quinn? I love her energy and style.”

Marinette grinned in reply, causing Alix smile widely in return.

“I’ll be right back. I need to go help Mme. Bustier get our room keys so I can shut Lila up.”

Marinette marched over to the check in desk where Mme. Bustier was arguing with the attendant there, about how they needed their room keys because a student has a “medical disorder.” “Are the rooms under Caline Bustier? Françoise Dupont? Lila Rossi?” Mme. Bustier asked desperately.

The attendant shook her head. “I’m sorry Miss, but I cannot give you your room keys without proof of purchase of some sort.”

“Mme. Bustier, if you don’t mind.” Marinette asked her teacher. Mme. Bustier jumped, startled, before stepping aside.

“Hi, the rooms are most likely under Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I apologize for my class in advance.” Marinette told the attendant in perfect English.

The attendant smiled before handing Mme. Bustier the room keys. “Congratulations on winning the Martha and Thomas Wayne contest Miss Dupain-Cheng!” The attendant chirped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Mme. Bustier handed out the room keys, the students split up to their respective rooms. Chloé dragged Marinette into their shared room before slamming the door and muttering something about how Lila and Lila’s fashion sense was “Ridiculous, Utterly Ridiculous.”

Eventually, Chloé calmed down and decided that her energy was better spent getting Marinette to go to sleep. As soon as Marinette’s head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.Chloé laughed at her friends antics before going to sleep herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 3 am, Marinette woke up to a crash outside her hotel room balcony. Careful not to wake Chloé, Mari walked outside, looking for the cause of the commotion. The source of the noise came from the opposite rooftop, Mari walked to the edge of her balcony and glanced over.

From what she could see, Robin and Red Hood were arguing while Nightwing attempted to play mediator.The argument got louder and louder, until Marinette could hear every single word they were saying.

“Hood, I swear, I’m going to take your head off if you don’t stop.” Robin seethed, pulling a katana off his back.

“Nah, you wouldn’t do that Robin.” Red Hood smirked under his mask.

“You wish I wouldn’t.” Robin snarked back, charging at Red Hood with his katana.

Marinette watched them flip and dodge each other until she realized she wanted to be able to go back to sleep. “Look, you guys, this is fun, but I kind of want to go back to sleep.” She called out to them.

Robin and Red Hood immediately stopped fighting.

“I’m sorry miss, my brothers can be… rambunctious to say the least.” Nightwing apologized

“Don’t worry about it! If you guys want to continue fighting, be my guest, but please do it on another rooftop. Anyways, I’m going to go back to sleep! Have a great day!” Marinette smiled cheerfully before walking back inside.

Robin stared after her, lost in thought.

“Ooh, does demon spawn have a crush?” Red Hood asked jokingly, not expecting him to answer.

“Tt, no.” Robin replied immediately, still staring at the door Marinette had disappeared into.

“C’mon baby bird, Hood, let’s get home.” Nightwing said, running in the direction of the manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chloé** | @TheRealQueenBee

@marinettedesigns how much sleep have you gotten in the past week?

|

|

_Replying to @TheRealQueenBee_

|

**Sleep Deprived Designer** | @marinettedesigns

Ummm, coffee hours?

|

|

_Replying to @TheRealQueenBee and @marinette designs_

|

**I am a Jule(eka** ) | @babycouffaine

@TheRealQueenBee please make sure she gets some sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if there are any inaccuracies in my work when it comes to the Miraculous or Batman fandoms, as I'll gladly change them to be correct. If you have a moment, please comment and/or kudos, as both are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Goodbye for now and have a great day!


	4. Here Come The Waynes!

Chloè woke up first the next morning and tried to wake Marinette up to no avail. Tikki flew over to Chloè. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Tikki moved so she was next to Marinette’s ear before screaming “MARINETTE! AKUMA!”

Marinette woke with a start, glancing around rapidly before realizing where she was. “Tiiiikiiiiiii!” She cried exasperated. “I told you not to do that!”

Tikki shrugged. “It was that or letting you be left behind by your class again. Today’s the tour of Wayne Enterprises.”

“Also, while you were asleep, I picked out the most perfect MDC original outfits for us to wear!” Chloé presented Marinette with a full outfit before ushering her to the bathroom to change.

MDC had become Marinette’s online fashion boutique after her ex-friends had put a bunch of terrible, false reviews on her first site. Even though none were true, Mari experienced a decrease in business and wanted to start with a clean slate. Marinette had let Jagged Stone know and he immediately released the fact that all of the clothes he uses on tour were by the one and only MDC. MDC’s identity was only known by a few trusted individuals including Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale.

A few minutes later, Mari emerged from the bathroom wearing a pink crop top, blue jeans and her signature purse. “Let’s go!” Mari exclaimed eagerly, rushing Chloé out the door.

Chloé laughed, waiting for Pollen to safely nestle into her handbag before following Mari downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon arriving at Wayne Enterprises, the students of Mme. Bustier’s class slowly filed off the bus before staring in awe at the massive white and gray building that housed the offices.

Once everyone was inside the lobby, Lila started spewing nonsense about how ‘Damiboo was going to take her for ice cream’.

Alya eagerly listened to every word and encouraged Lila to tell more. “Girl, I still can’t believe you’re dating Damian Wayne! It’s totally crazy!”

A man that had been leaning casually against the wall with his coffee bolted upright, eyes flickering around cautiously.

“My Damibear is the nicest person! He’s so shy, but is such a sweetheart. His brothers, Dick Drake, Tim Todd and Jason Grayson fight over me all the time! I guess they all want to date me, but my heart belongs to my Damiboo.” Lila simpered, playing with her hair.

The man in the corner choked on the coffee he was holding, doubling over in laughter.

Alya glared at him. “Why are you laughing at my friend?”

The man laugher harder. “I’m not.”

Alya stared at him, annoyed. “Whatever. I don’t care about what you think.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari walked up to the front desk to let the clerk know that their class was ready for their guide. Adrien sauntered up next to her.

“Miss, is there any way that we can have some tissues?” Adrien asked, pointing at Chloé who was screaming about how her makeup had been ruined because she rubbed her eye. “My friend is having a mid-life crisis over smudged make-up.”

The attendant laughed before handing him a few tissues. “Don’t worry about it. Also, your guide is here.”

Adrien walked back over to Chloé handing her the tissues. The tall man that had been leaning against the wall walked to the front of the room. “Hello everyone, my name is Dick and I will be your tour guide for today!”

Mme. Bustier looked around confusedly. “Excuse me, but I was under the impression that our tour guide was someone named Richard?”

“Here, the name Richard generally gets shortened to Dick, which is unfortunate but necessary.” Dick shrugged before clasping his hands together. “Alright, let’s start the tour.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not much of the class was paying attention during the tour which was unfortunate for them as they would have enjoyed it. Sooner rather than later, Dick stopped the class in front of a set of double doors. “Welcome to the Wayne Enterprises Cafeteria!” Dick pushed the doors open, revealing the large eating space. Lila’s minions gasped at the sheer amount of food awaiting at the back of the room before running in like a pack of hungry wolves.

Chloé rolled her eyes before dragging her group into the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Excuse me, can we sit here? We’d rather not deal with some of our… less civil classmates.” Marinette asked, walking up to a table in the back of the room.

The man nodded, glancing up from his laptop. “I’m Tim. And you are?”

Chloé stepped in “I’m Chloé Bourgeois, and that’s Adrien, Marinette, Juleka, Alix and Max.” She pointed at each of them as she said their names.

Tim gestured to the remaining seats around the table before closing his laptop entirely. “Why would you rather not deal with your class? Your classes’ essay made it seem like you all were very close.”

Marinette sighed. “The issue is Lila Rossi.”

“The one with sausages for hair.” Alix piped in with a smirk.

Chloé rolled her eyes good naturedly. “She lies as easily as she breathes. Her current favorite lie is that she’s dating Damian Wayne who she calls her ‘Damiboo’ and ‘Damibear’.”

Tim cracked up at that. “Damiboo?” He wheezed. “Oh, that is such good blackmail material. I need to send that to the family group chat.”

“Uh, isn’t that a bit rude?” Adrien asked, biting his lip.

Tim laughed. “‘Damibear’ is my brother.”

Max’s eyes flew open. “You mean that you’re Tim Drake? Oh my, I almost missed talking to the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Markov would’ve loved this if Mme. Bustier hadn’t made me leave him at the hotel because his motors were going to give Lila a migraine.” He put the last part in air quotes.

Tim opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Dick. “Hey Timmy! You ran into the actually attentive part of this tour group! The rest of their class was all over how the sausage chick was going on a date with a ‘damiboo’ tonight. You know anything about that?”

Tim snorted. “The ‘damiboo’, is our dearest demon spawn.”

Dick’s eyes widened before he started laughing. “Baby Bird is gonna be _pissed.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The students around them stared at the scene in front of them.

“Uhhhh, do you guys know each other?” Marinette asked tentatively.

Tim nodded. “He’s one of my other annoying brothers.”

“Jeez, how many do you have?” Alix asked before bursting into laughter at their sudden silence.

“Uh, we’re not exactly sure at this point. Some of them aren’t adopted, but they might as well be.” Dick replied before checking his watch.

“Alright, Students of Françoise Dupont,it is time to continue this tour. Please make your way to the entrance to the cafeteria and we will resume.” Dick announced loudly.

The non ‘brainwashed students’ said their goodbyes to Tim before following Dick to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alix** | @sk8tergirl

Do you think I could use the cafeteria of Wayne Enterprises as a skate park? Like, there’s so many places I could skate on!

|  
|  
_Replying to @sk8tergirl_

_\_

**Sleep Deprived Designer** | @marinettedesigns

Alix, NO!

|

|

_Replying to @sk8tergirl and @marinettedesigns_

|

 **Alix** | @sk8tergirl

Alix, YES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I don’t want to redo the paperwork** | @gothamite4life

Jeez, a tour group came thru WE today, and this girl with sausage hair was blabbering on and on about how she was dating Damian Wayne (@DamianWayne) and that he was ‘sweet’, and ‘warm’. I’ve never heard anything more ridiculous in my life #WTF #IcePrinceIsNOTeitherOfThoseThings

|  
|  
_Replying to @gothamite4life_

|

 **Coffee please** | @WTF_DID_I_DO_NOW

I’ll do you one better! She kept going on and on about how Tim Todd, Dick Drake and Jason Grayson fought over her all the time and THE SAUSAGE GIRLS CLASS BELIEVED HER! LIKE, WTF??? HONESTLY, PEOPLE ARE CRAZY. #WTFFFFFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I'm sorry for the long break between chapters, but inspiration was NOT coming to me! I'll probably update when I can, and won't have a set schedule. Comments and/or Kudos are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Comments and Kudos are much appreciated but not at all neccesary :D This fic will have to be eventual Damianette, mainly because I don't want to rush it.
> 
> I'm not really apart of the Batman Fandom, I just happen to really enjoy this ship, so please let me know if I've messed anything up. 
> 
> Also, please let me know if anything needs re-wording in order to make more sense. I apologize in advance, as each of these chapters are going to be sort of on the short side.
> 
> Goodbye for now, and have a great day!


End file.
